renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane Myxti
Doña Jane "Myxti" de Balboa, Señora de Navarra y Ludlow is a Ludlow resident. Early Years & Marriage Jane de Balboa was born by the name Juana Myxti de Balboa de Navarra in the Kingdom of Navarra (Spain) on 26 May 1436 to Juan de Balboa, Duque de Lerín and Isabel de Navarra. She was affectionately called Myxti by her family and friends. Myxti grew up with a broad education that would leave her prepared to not only be a dutiful wife and mother, but to also survive on her own should she ever be put in that situation. She grew up in a aristocratic family, but Myxti always wanted more than just being the daughter of a powerful Duke. At the age of 18, Myxti married a much older Englishman named John Howard. He died shortly after arriving in England, leaving Myxti alone with just enough money to buy a home and get herself started. The vast majority of his money was left to his children from another marriage. Not wanting to go home "a failure" or forced into another undesirable marriage, Myxti decided to stay in England and try to make the best of a tough situation. She even dropped all of her titles and her married name of Lady Howard so that she could be a de Balboa once again. To fit in, she shortened her name to Jane Myxti de Balboa. Remaining in her service was her ever faithful niñera (nanny/nurse), Sophia Flores. Sophia was only supposed to stay a short time, but after Lord Howard's death, she would not leave her. Myxti and Sophia have almost a mother/daughter relationship, except that Sophia will never give up her Spanish way of life and Myxti feels like an "English woman with Spanish blood." This often leads to conflicts with each other and from within. Later, the truth was revealed to Myxti that she was actually the daughter of royalty (Royal father, noble mother). After she was born, she was taken away by the royal family, but returned to her birth mother and the man who raised her as his own. She considers her adoptive father her real father. Though not a de Balboa by blood, Myxti is a de Balboa. After lots of anger from Myxti's father, he had finally accepted that she might never return to Navarre. But, he had other ideas to persuade her until he found out that Myxti was to be married without his consent. After much tourmoil and tears, a contract was negotiated so that the two could be married. The contract set up the couple nicely, but would really be beneficial to their heir. Kenrich Stewart and Jane de Balboa were married in a private ceremony with only a couple close friends and family members on July 10 1457. Sophia was there to see her beloved Myxti marry her one true love. After the marriage, Sophia left back for Navarre. Towns of Residence After travelling a bit, Myxti ended up in Ludlow. She loved the town so much, that she bought a manor there. Currently, she grows wheat, but she also has a garden to die for. She is also a butcher. Family and Marital Status The majority of Myxti's family are back in Navarre, but she soon discovered that there were several relatives living all over England. Not only are there de Balboas all over, there are also Amnhersts. Myxti's grandmother was an Amnherst and moved to Navarre to marry her (Myxti's) grandfather. On July 10, 1457, Myxti married her one true love, Kenrich Stewart. They do not have any children at this time. Diplomatic and Political Career * Town: Ludlow Town Council; Currently Tavern Mentor; Former Level 1 Mentor; Former Chief Mentor * County: 3 X Council Member; Currently Sheriff; Former Constable; Stafford County Parliament * National: House of Parliament * The Order of the Red Lion (Regent's Own Project Leader, Mentor Development) * REP (Representing England's People) ---- * Awarded a Baronet from Ludlow Miscellaneous Guilds: Meat Production Association, New Members Mentoring Guild Family: de Balboa; Amnherst ; de Navarra Category:People